Red Hot Kinda Love
by novaeverdeen
Summary: AU. Jon Snow is rushing to Daenerys's wedding to tell her he still loves her. Will he make it in time to stop the wedding? DaenerysxJon
1. Chapter 1

JON'S POV

I had started driving at around midnight. If I wanted to make it to the wedding in time, I had to get a head start. I had only heard about the wedding at the party thenight before, where I quickly dragged myself over to sam's to borrow his RV and head to daenerys's wedding.

"I'm tired, jon." Samwell Tarly compalined next to him, yawning in the passanger's seat.

"We just started, Sam." jon said calmly.

But jon was not calm.

He had dated Daenerys for seven years until they broke up because he had taken a job at a high end company called The Wall and relocated. She didn't want the distance anymore. It had broken his heart. And he had let her go. But now he found out at sam's birthda yparty she marrying Drogo. And suddenly he realised letting her go was the biggest mistake of his life.

So now he was driving almost cross country to get to her wedding before she married drogo. To tell her. To tell her that he loved her and wanted to be with her. But he was short on time and wanted to get there in time. And now he was nervous. And sam was tired. Dawn was breaking. They had been driving all night.

"I'm hungry." sam said.

"Sam. We don't have time okay."

Sam sighed and grumbled.

DANY POV

My alarm went off. My violet eyes opened and I looked up at the ceiling. Today was the day. My wedding day. I sat up, taking a deep breath, looking around the hotel suite Drogo had got for me to get ready in. my bridesmaids were asleep in another room. I felt a tingle of excitement wash over me. Today was my special day. Nothing could go wrong. I felt elated.

I reached for my phone and texted Drogo. I AM SO EXCITED!

Drogo texted back ME 2.

I got out of bed, my blonde hair spilling over my shoulders. I walked over to the window. Dawn was breaking. I thought of the three years I had spent with drogo. Before drogo there had been...Jon. But I coudnt think of the years I had spent with jon. This was about my time with drogo. My future.

Irrihi popped her head in.

"Dany, you're up. Great." she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Didn't sleep very much."

"Not on this exciting day!" she said.

JON POV

At a red light I was playing with my cellphone. Should I text dany? But what do I say? Her number was still in my phone. Maybe she had changed her number. I didn't know. Sam had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. The light turned green and I turned into the highway. It was time to get serious.


	2. Chapter 2

DANY POV

I picked up my phone and stared at it. Should I text Jon? What would I even say to him? We had a long history together but that was about it. History. I was with Drogo now…I was even getting married to him today. So why didn't I feel happy? I sighed, feeling restless. Despite my mind telling me not to I typed out a quick message to Jon:

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY. I KIND OF WISH YOU WERE HERE AS MY FRIEND. HOW'S SAM? "

JON POV

We were sitting at a diner getting some quick dinner when my phone buzzed. "Do you think that's Dany?" Sam asked, breathless. "I have no idea." I replied. I flipped open my phone and my heart started to throb painfully when I saw a new text from Dany. "Look, Sam! It is from her. She wishes I was there!" I exclaimed, feeling elated.

"C'mon Sam, we have to go! Leave the fries!" I dragged my friend out of the diner and back into the car, eager to get to Dany.

"I think Dany could have waited until I finished my hamburger." Sam mumbled.

DANY POV

I busied myself with packing some things for my honeymoon, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. What I was feeling had to be last minute cold feet. I was just nervous. Getting married was a big commitment after all!

But I felt too restless to do anything but pace. I tried hard not to think about Jon but a few memories of our time together managed to surface in my mind anyway.

"Dany?" It was Doreah. She was here to help me get ready. "How are you feeling?" She asked. I smiled. "Good. Today is going to be great."


End file.
